


I don't fucking care.

by SabrielxDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My sweethearts get a little happiness okay, Pain, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielxDestiel/pseuds/SabrielxDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on Blackbears song 'Idfc' and this is going to be painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't fucking care.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hemmingskfc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingskfc/gifts).



It was dark outside, the rain just quietly falling onto the ground and the roofs of the houses around them. Castiel was on his way to Dean, after he had vanished out of nowhere. Sam was researching, and had repeatedly told Cas to stop and wait - but the angel couldn't. He **needed** to see if Dean was okay.   
His trench coat was stained in the raindrops, nothing that wouldn't dry later. "Dean?" He called out.  
Nothing.   
"Dean!" His voice sounded a little more worried, louder. He was sure Dean would be here. He had seen the car after all.   
And finally the man stepped out from a little alley, and Cas sighed in relief. Just a tiny bit.  
  
 _Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face,  
  
_ "What are you doing here?" Dean asked with a frown. "I'm fine."   
"We were looking everywhere for you." Castiel explained with a frown. "Sam is worried. **I** am, too."  
"Whatever. Leave." Dean said with a shrug. "I don't have time for you, alright?"  
Castiel was wondering what was wrong now. Dean never talked to him like that. "What's wrong?"   
A small laugh left the hunters lips, and his eyes flashed black. What? No, no - they had cured him. Dean had been fine.   
"Leave, now." He growled out. "Or I will make you."   
  
 _Tell me that you love me, even if it's fake.  
  
  
_ "We cured you." Castiel said with a frown. "This isn't you, this **can't** be."   
"You had your chance." Dean said, a smirk now on his face, before he grabbed the front of the trench, and pulled Castiel up. "I told you to leave. Again, you're not listening. The rebellious angel just can't follow orders, can he?" The demon hummed, and threw Cas against a wall with force.   
The angel was shocked when he landed against the concrete, just staring up at Dea, who was stalking closer. "No, Dean, don't-" He couldn't hurt him. He didn't want to hurt him. Cas would rather die.   
  
 _'Cause I don't fucking care, at_ all.  
  
"You wish." Dean hummed, and dragged him up again, by his hair this time, and threw him face first into the wet ground. Cas was grimacing, and sat up. There was blood on his face, because he had fallen onto the ground. It would heal, the angel knew. "Dean, stop." He pleaded, but was soon kicked across the little alley and once again, hit a wall. "..Dean.."   
"Not Dean. Not quite at least. Much, much better. Improved. Less Daddy issues and all that." Dean replied with a grin, and kicked Castiel into his stomach. The angel curled up, wincing in pain.   
  
 _You've been out all night, I don't know where you've been,  
  
_ "Please." He whimpered out, but Dean just kept on, and on, an on - so mercilessly. "Don't. Stop, please-" The demon then picked Castiel up again, and threw him onto the ground. Cas was coughing blood - and bleeding from his nose. "  
  
 _You're slurring all your words, not making any sense,_  
  
 _Dean then kneeled down, and jerked the angels head up by tugging at his hair. Cas was weakly looking at him, while Dean pulled out a blade. "Loved me, huh? The broken little human me? I can read your thoughts. That's why you're not fighting back, Castiel."_  
  
 _But I don't fucking care, at all._  
  
"Stop." The angel pleaded. "Please, Dean, don't do this. I need you." He chocked out, and felt the angel blade scratch against his cheek. He whimpered in pain. "I love you, Dean."   
"Well, Cas, you're honestly adorable. But you know what?" He leaned forward, and Cas could feel the demons breath against his ear. "I don't. He didn't. Never will, never did."   
And the angel suddenly cried out in pain, when he felt the blade go right through his chest. Everything went black.  
  
 _'Cause I have hella feelings for you, I act like I don't fucking care.  
  
_ The angel suddenly sat up, gasping for air as he took in his new surroundings. "Dean? Dean!" And then felt an arm gently drape around his waist, and gently pulled him back down into the soft bed. "Shh, baby, what's wrong?" A gruff voice asked. "It's too early.."  
 _"_ Dean." Castiel breathed out, and carefully laid back down, where the hunter wrapped his arms around him. "Nightmare?"  
"Yes." Cas said with a small frown, and took a deep breath. "I'm okay now."  
  
 _Like they ain't even there. 'Cause I'm so fucking scared.  
  
_ "Wanna talk about it?" Dean murmured, and Cas could feel the hunters scruff against his neck. It made him smile, relax. "No, Dean. I don't. I'm alright now." He replied, and relaxed into the others embrace. "Thank you."   
  
 _I'm only a fool for you._


End file.
